


I've just seen a face...BOOH!!

by McLennonLuv



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLennonLuv/pseuds/McLennonLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to give his Paulie a scare on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've just seen a face...BOOH!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy mclennon story I wrote because of Halloween.  
> (I don't own the Beatles)

It was October 1963 and The Beatles were at the hotel room at Halloween enjoying a night off.  
George was sitting on one of the couches. His eyes were fixed on the television screen while he was stuffing his mouth with popcorn and jelly babies franticly.  
John was on the other couch with Paul cuddled up against him.  
They were watching an horror movie and Paul really didn’t like horror movies. They scared him most of the times and gave him nightmares.  
He didn’t drink too much cause he hated having to walk over to the loo in the dark nights after watching these horror movies.  
Paul had learned his lesson when he had to wake John one night to accompany him towards the loo in the middle of the night cause he was almost bursting, but too scared to go alone.  
John had made fun of him for over a month over that and he didn’t want that embarrassment again.  
Ringo came walking over from the kitchen with a tray filled with four mugs of nice hot tea.  
He placed the mugs on the table in front of his mates and one for himself and sat down next to George.

The movie got scarier with the minute and John could feel Paul hiding his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Oh come on Macca..” John chuckled “…don’t tell me you’re scared aye?”  
Paul looked up at John with his big doe eyes and shook his head slowly.  
“Course not Johnny…” Paul lied “…’m just tired….”and laid his head on John’s shoulder while he started to bite his finger nervously.  
John didn’t buy it and smiled to himself. Paul was so easily scared and jumpy that he thought it should be fun to give his love a little scare on this Halloween night.  
John slowly pushed Paul away from his body to get up. He saw Paul panicking immediately.  
“Where you going…?” Paul pouted.  
John thought it was kinda cute and almost decided to stay with his sweet Paul, but he still liked his plan too much.  
“Going to use the loo love…” John soothed Paul and pecked him on his plump lips.  
“Oh…okay…” Paul sadly said and grabbed John’s hand “…come back soon…please…”  
“Sure babe…” John smiled while he stood up and planted a kiss on Paul’s dark mop top before walking away.  
Paul curled himself up against the backrest of the couch and rested his cheek on his knees.  
What he didn’t see was that John was gesturing at George to follow him while he mouthed “kitchen” to him.

A few minutes after John’s leave, George stood up and walked over to the kitchen.  
“Gonna grab meself some cookies…” George mumbled while he walked away.  
Paul gazed at George walking away and then at Ringo who was the only one left now in the room with him. He hoped that Ringo wouldn’t leave him too cause he hated to be alone now.  
“Uh…Rings!” George then called from the kitchen “Can you leant me a hand please love?”  
“Sure Georgie!” Ringo called back and ran over to the kitchen.  
Paul swallowed hard and hid his face against his knees hoping one of them would come back soon.  
He could go over to the kitchen too of course, but a sudden cold breeze sent shivers down his spine and he really didn’t want to place his feet on the ground in case something would be grabbing him from underneath the couch. So he decided to just stay where he was. 

When Ringo walked into the kitchen he found George and John there with a big grin on their faces.  
“Okay…” Ringo said while he raised his eyebrows “…What ya lads up to then?” he asked knowing the looks on his mates faces. These looks mostly meant trouble.  
“I wanna scare my jumpy Paulie” John whispered and slowly revealed something from behind his back.  
It was a scary mask and a long black hooded cloak.  
“Oh no…come on John…” Ringo softly complained when he saw the items “…you will give the poor boy an heart attack….”  
“Exactly…” George chuckled.  
“…that’s the fun part…”John sneaky grinned “…scaring Macca his balls off. It’s Halloween after all”  
Ringo scratched the back of his head “And what about me and George?” Ringo sighed “I really don’t know about this… We all know how sensitive Paul is…poor lad….”  
“Aw…spoil sport….”George winked at Ringo “…Paul is a big boy. He can take it….Right John?“ he grinned and looked over at John. At least…that was who he thought he would see standing next to him.  
George jumped seeing a scary figure now standing next to him wearing a black hooded cloak covering his whole body and head only showing a very strange and scary face.  
“Jeez John!” George hissed with his hand on his chest. He felt his heart beating like crazy “You scared me!”  
“Great!” John chuckled from behind the mask “Rings, you just stay in the kitchen with George then. George, you pick up this phone and call the one in the living. When Paul picks up, you only breath heavily in it and say nothing…then hang up. After that you turn off the lights”  
“And then?” George chuckled in his hand.  
“Then you two wait here while I go over to Paul to scare the hell out of him” John laughed softly “You two wait here till I call you okay. No matter what happens…you two stay here…. Deal?”  
“Sure…” George smiled.  
“Rings?” John asked the quiet drummer.  
“I still don’t like it…but okay…” Ringo mumbled with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“Good…” John whispered “…Geo…will you do the honors?” 

Paul sat on the couch feeling a bit cold and scared now. Where were the other three he wondered.  
He jumped a few centimetres up when the phone on the side table next to him suddenly rang loudly.  
Paul reached for the horn and slowly pressed it against his ear.  
“Yeah…?” He asked “…who’s this?”  
The only sound he heard coming from the phone was from someone or something breathing heavily.  
“He…hello…?” Paul carefully asked while he felt another cold breeze sliding over his body.  
The line went dead and Paul quickly hang up.  
Paul looked around him and still tried to ignore the television, but heard the screams and scary sounds coming from the movie ringing through the room.  
His eyes then fell on the nice hot cup of tea Ringo had made him. Paul picked the mug from the table without placing his feet on the ground cause that spooked him even more now.  
When he had grabbed the mug and was holding it tight in his cold hands, the lights suddenly turned off and now the only light in the room was coming from the television.  
Paul’s eyes grew big and scared and he cuddled even closer against the couch.

Paul hated this so much. Where were the others gone off to? Where was his Johnny? And to make it even worse, he suddenly felt the need to pee...  
“Darn…” Paul sighed and squeezed his legs a little closer together and tried hard to ignore the feeling.  
Paul then saw something black move in the corner of his right eye next to the couch.  
He didn’t dare to look at it and quickly focussed on his tea, stirring the spoon franticly.  
A sudden shadow fell over him and he hoped it was John.  
Paul sighed relieved and looked up to see John, but then… “BOOH!!!”  
“AAAAAAAAH!!!!” Paul screamed his lungs off when he saw a scary creature wearing a long black hooded cloak and very scary face bending forward towards him.  
In his scare Paul accidentally dropped his mug filled with hot tea on his lap which made him jump off from the couch while screaming even more. But now because of the pain of the hot water burning his inner thighs and partly his crotch “AAAAAAAAH!! OUCH OUCH!!” he yelled.

John felt so sorry and worried immediately that he threw the cloak and mask away in one swift move.  
“Jeez Macca!!” he called while he ran over to Paul “I’m so sorry!!”  
Paul had tears burning in his eyes and was shaking his grey sweatpants trying to cool the hot water.  
“Take it off babe!” John said while he kneeled in front of Paul and quickly pulled Paul’s sweatpants down.  
Paul kicked the sweatpants off of his feet and watched his legs. With the little light the television was giving them it was hard to see the damage, but even now they could see the stains forming on Paul’s legs.  
“Damn…so sorry sweetie…” John sighed and stood back up “Let me take care of that now…”  
He took Paul’s shaky hands in his and walked Paul over to the couch to sit him down on it.  
John quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom to wet a towel with cold water.

Meanwhile George and Ringo were still in the kitchen as promised staring at each other with big eyes. They had heard Paul’s screams and John’s cursing, but John had told them not to come over unless he called them so they didn’t really know what to do.  
It was quiet again now in the living so they assumed everything was okay and decided to wait for John’s cue. 

John came back from the bathroom and draped the wet towel over Paul’s legs.  
“Here you go…” John said while he kneeled in front of Paul and stroke his cheek with his thump “…better now..?”  
Paul nodded slowly and stared into John’s concerning eyes.  
“You scared the hell out of me…” Paul softly chuckled now realising how stupid this whole thing was.  
“Sorry love…” John smiled at him while he picked up Paul’s now empty mug from the floor and placed it on the table behind him “…it was meant to be a joke….I never wanted you to get hurt like this…” he sadly said.  
Paul took John’s face in his hands and bent forward and pressed his lips on John’s.  
“...’s okay babe…’s not that bad…” Paul sweetly smiled at his lover “…loving you is never dull….and that’s what I like so much about you…you’re wittiness, your craziness, your humour….but most of all….I love YOU John Lennon…”  
John smiled lovingly back at Paul and slowly lifted himself up on his hands which were placed on both sides of Paul’s legs now. They were now face to face with Paul’s hands still on the both sides of John’s face.  
John then forcefully pressed his lips against Paul’s and they kissed passionately.

Suddenly the lights went on and George and Ringo their mouths fell open at the sight in front of them. Paul sitting in his boxers with a towel draped over his lap while the two love birds were kissing each other longingly.  
“Jeez…get a room will ya!” George complained with a smile plastered on his face.

The sudden light in the room and George’s voice made them break the kiss and now Paul and John both looked their way with big eyes and a bit swollen lips.  
“Oh!... Hi lads!” Paul smiled blushing deeply red.  
“Ellow…” John also smiled and he sat himself down next to Paul on the couch “…sorry I forgot to call you back… Macca got me distracted…” he said while he now gazed lovingly at Paul.  
“No prob.” George smiled and walked over to the other couch and sat on it.  
“Whah?” Paul asked confused “You two were in the plot too?” which made George and John laugh.  
“You are such a oblivious cutie pie” John smiled lovingly at Paul and ruffled his hair sweetly.  
“No I wasn’t…really!” Ringo sitting down next to George and deserving a playful push from him.  
“Yes you were, you cheat!” George laughed.  
“Anyway….what’s with the towel?” Ringo asked curiously sitting down next to George and nodding at Paul’s lap.  
“Macca burned himself with the tea….” John said while he lifted a tip of the towel.  
“Ouch.” Ringo said when he saw the now already less red stains on Paul’s legs.  
“You okay then Paul?” George asked worriedly.  
“Yeah sure.” Paul smiled and shrugged his shoulders “I’m just a stupid git to get scared so easily.” He chuckled.  
“MY silly git…” John smiled lovingly at Paul and pecked his lips and stared deeply into Paul’s big hazel eyes.  
“What…?” Paul giggled seeing John staring intensely at him now.  
John bent forward so his mouth was next to Paul’s ear “Wanna make you scream some more…” he sensually whispered in his ear making Paul blush again.  
Paul felt the blood starting to stream towards his crotch by only the thought of it.  
John stood up and pulled Paul onto his feet by his hands and started to drag him with him.  
“Where are you two love birds going?” Ringo asked even though he already knew the answer “Aren’t you gonna watch the movie with us anymore?”  
“Nope…” John stated just before he disappeared with Paul into their bedroom and closed the door.  
George and Ringo smiled and shook their heads before turning their attention back to the television.  
A little later the night was not only filled with screams from the movie….


End file.
